Rectangular mail boxes are the most common type of mailbox in the United States. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,111 to Sauzedde et al.; Des. 172,997 to Stallings; and Des. 176,991 to Moore. Over the years various shapes have been proposed to include various structures such as vehicles, airplanes and even a flying saucer. See for example: U.S. Patents: Des. 74,296 to Cameron; Des. 77,464 to Cooper; Des. 342,367 to Lamancusa; and Des. 344,392 to Gardner. Thus, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for different structural shapes with unique features. For example, none of the prior art has remotely attempted to construct a mail box having the structural equivalence of a United States Space shuttle.